Je suis ton épée
by Les milles et une nuits
Summary: C'est ma mission, mon devoir. Je suis seulement ton bouclé, ton épée, je suis là pour te protéger au péril de ma vie; peu importe si je péris au combat. Je le fais car c'est ma destinée, je ne peux y échapper et j'essayerai d'affronter cette fatalité mais avec le temps, je ferais avec car ce n'était plus un fardeau à mes yeux…mais parce que je voulais réellement le faire...
1. Chapter 1

P.D.V. Yomi

J'étais dans le dojo de mon père adoptif, mes parents dans ma jeune enfance avaient été tués par des esprits maléfiques. Ils avaient des pouvoirs surnaturels et l'avait mises aux profits des innocents, pour sauver d'une mort irréparable. Ces gens qui n'avaient aucune conscience de ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux, ils vivaient paisiblement leur vie mais sans les exorcistes ils n'auraient pas une vie aussi paisibles. Depuis je devenue un membre et la future successeuse de la famille Isayama.

L'aube venait à peine de se lever avec moi. J'étais en tenue de combat affrontant plus d'une vingtaine d'opposants qui se relayèrent mais surtout ne se montrèrent aucune pitié ou ménagement envers moi et je n'en attendais point. Cela fait depuis que je tiens debout sur mes deux jambes que j'avais une épée en bois en main. Je devais me battre et apprendre toutes les attaques et parades. Malgré mes treize ans, je surpassais tous mes pairs. Mais c'était toujours un entraînement strict et de grande rigueur. Je pouvais constamment voir de la fierté luire dans les yeux de mon père qui avait toujours était gentil avec moi, je voulais qu'il soit fier de moi, c'était ma manière de rembourser tout ce bonheur et un stable foyer que j'avais connu seulement grâce à lui.

L'entraînement d'aujourd'hui consistait à développer mes autres sens aux cas l'un des autres soient inapte pour quelques raisons obscures. Les yeux bandaient, je pouvais sentir par mon sixième sens la présence de mes adversaires qui m'attaquèrent sans me laisser le moindre répit. J'évitais un par un leur coup en glissant habillement et sans aucun bruit sur le parquet en bois. Je tournoyais rapidement sur moi-même et m'abaissais très près du sol ou je me contorsionner habillement s'il le fallait. Je pouvais sentir les mouvements de ceux qui m'opposaient ou plutôt je prévoyais leur tactique de combat.

''Tu peux riposter Yomi, mais néanmoins sans toucher directement tes adversaires. D'accord ?'' Me commanda autoritairement mon père.

''D'accord !'' Répondis-je aussitôt.

''Aussi ne leur fait pas trop de mal. Les pauvres, je les plains déjà.'' Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Je pris aussitôt une pose d'attaque. Mes deux mains tinrent fermement l'épée de kendo. Je me concentrais oubliant tout les bruits qui m'environnaient. Seul mon souffle et mes battements cardiaques étaient présents. Je savais dorénavant que j'étais encerclée. Je n'avais aucune issue de secours. J'adorais ce genre de défi permettant de tester mes propres capacités et ma force.

Je ressentais l'adrénaline et l'envie de gagner pressant des autres épéistes mais ce n'était rien comparé à la mienne. Il n'a pas fallu une seconde que je ressentais des épées converger en ma direction. Je ne les évitais plus, je les affrontais directement avec la mienne. Il y avait des échos entrechoquements du bois et le souffle erratique de mes adversaires. J'avais un sérieux avantage sur eux malgré que le nombre m'était normalement en ma défaveur, mais je devais tout de même me méfier, le moindre faux-pas et j'étais à la merci des autres et dans un réel combat cela menait à une issue fatale.

Un, deux, trois, cinq…je me mis à compter les personnes que j'arrivais à désarmer faisant voler leurs armes en l'air qui atterrit ensuite en fracas sur le parquet. J'arrivais finalement au nombre vingt cinq. Pourtant je ne m'attendais pas ce qu'il se passait, je percutais violemment le sol. Je n'avais pas reçu de coup direct mais je savais que si je n'avais pas fait ce geste, j'aurais perdu. Je sentais une présence hostile et puissante en face de moi. Allongée sur le sol, je faisais un roulé boulet sur le côté évitant l'épée de bois qui m'atteignait presque de plein fouet. Je sautais d'un bond sur mes jambes prenant comme je le pouvais sur mes appuies, je reculais perdue ne sachant sur quoi me concentrer, mes sens étaient tous en alertes.

Un coup toucha mon bras, un autre le long de mon cou et le dernier ma joue. Je pouvais sentir ma peau brûler à chaque impact sur moi. J'ai dû me déplacer avec plus de rapidité, mes mouvements étaient beaucoup moins précis qu'auparavant, j'étais plus maladroite. Je ne m'avouais pas pour autant vaincue. Ma respiration s'accentua, tout comme ma fréquence cardiaque. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de reprendre mon souffle que je me faisais bombarder de coup d'épée de tous les côtés. J'évitais la plupart et ce petit jeu dura une bonne minute m'épuisant fortement, c'était certainement l'objectif de la manoeuvre. Je devais contre attaquer sinon mon adversaire prendrait l'avantage sur moi. Alors je me dirigeais directement vers mon adversaire, lui asséna des attaques, j'avais réussi à toucher son arme sans pour autant l'en déposséder.

Je n'avais eu le temps de réagir que l'épée était au niveau de mon cou ne me laissant aucune possibilité de victoire. Je jetais mon épée sur le sol reconnaissant ma défaite. J'enlevais mon bandeau observant la personne qui était en face de moi, mon père.

''Tu t'es amélioré Yomi, avant tu n'aurais pas pu tenir plus de dix secondes en face de moi.'' Ria t-il fièrement.

''Mais j'ai perdu.''

''Cette fois-ci. Tu peux toujours t'améliorer et cela fait de nombreuses années que je me bats. Et tu es devenue plus forte, je peux te l'assurer.'' Je remerciais mon père pour l'affrontement. J'allais me cherchais une serviette pour essuyer toute cette sueur qui me couvrait ainsi que de l'eau pour me réhydrater. Je savais que je n'avais pas encore fini mon entraînement, cela ne faisait que débuter.

Je voyais mes opposants essoufflés et en sueur mais surtout ébahit par le combat qu'ils venaient d'assister. J'étais devenu très forte à l'épée, la seule personne que je ne pouvais surpasser pour le moment était mon père. Je voyais qu'un serviteur de celui-ci venait en notre direction et lui chuchota à l'oreille, et il semblait troublé. Puis m'appela pour que je le rejoigne.

''Père que se passe t-il ?'' M'enquis-je inquiète.

''Nous devons partir de toute urgence. Il semblerait que l'unique héritière des Tsuchimiya soit vivante. Nous devons la secourir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.'' Mon cœur se mit à serrer et je serrais fortement du poing. J'avais entendu parler depuis toute petite de cette famille. C'était pour cette raison mes entraînements quotidiens et éreintants. Mon rôle ainsi que celui de mes prédécesseurs était de veiller sur cette famille et cela au péril de sa propre vie. Nous étions lié à cette famille, notre existence et mort n'appartenaient qu'à eux. C'était une malédiction, si un membre de cette famille était en vie, la famille Isayama devait leur prêter allégeance et ils seraient lié à leur maître. Et je ne voulais pas de ce fardeau, je savais que c'était mal mais j'aurais souhaité que cette fille soit morte. Car maintenant je n'étais plus libre tout comme le restant de ma famille. Mais je ne devais pas montrer mon aversion.

''Où est-elle et que s'est-il passé ?'' Questionnais-je intriguer.

''Des esprits maléfiques ont augmenté en nombre à Tokyo depuis plusieurs mois et une majorité d'entre eux s'est regroupé à un même point précis. Nos hommes sont allés voir et ils ont vu la jeune fille qui le portrait craché de sa mère. Cependant j'ai perdu la communication, je dois y aller.'' Dit le chef de famille qui dirigea vers sa chambre.

''Je t'accompagne père.'' M'exclamais-je paniquer de peur que quelque chose de grave puisse lui arriver. C'était exactement comme avec mes parents, ils allaient exterminer ces monstres comme chaque jour, mais un soir ils ne sont jamais revenus. Je ne voulais plus perdre quelqu'un qui m'importait.

''Non Yomi tu ne peux pas, c'est trop dangereux, ce n'est pas un entraînement comme tu viens de le faire. Tu peux être blessé ou même mourir.''

''Je peux dire de même pour toi. Je me suis entraînée certes, mais je dois affronter un jour ou l'autre ces monstres, c'est ma destinée, ne me l'as-tu pas sans cesse répéter ? N'est-ce pas pour cette raison que je me suis entraînée depuis sept longues années ? '' Protestais-je obstinément, j'avais réalisé mon emportement et je me ravisais aussitôt coupable d'avoir osé lever la voix, je commençais à trembler d'énervement.

Je vis que mon tuteur réfléchir longuement.

''S'il te plait, je ne me mettrais pas à travers de ton chemin. Je veux t'aider…pitié…''Implorais-je.

''D'accord, si je te dis de ne pas intervenir ou de rester en retrait, tu le feras sans discuter !''

''Oui.'' Promis-je.

''Prépare toi. Nous partons dans cinq minutes.''

''Oui !'' Acquiesçais-je en me rendant rapidement vers ma chambre.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 01 La malédiction

**_P.D.V. père adoptif Yomi_**

Nous étions assis dans l'hélicoptère privé de ma famille en partance pour Tokyo, certains de mes hommes étaient déjà à notre destination en train de se battre courageusement pour la population civile. Je voyais ma petite fille en face de moi le visage totalement impassible face aux dangers qu'on allait encourir. Malgré qu'elle fasse la dure, je savais au fond de moi qu'elle était terrorisée. Ce serait la première fois qu'elle allait être témoin de combat et d'exorcismes à grande échelle.

J'aurais préférée qu'elle affronte sa nouvelle vie autrement, elle a un potentiel monstre qu'elle n'avait pas encore entièrement développé, mais ce n'était pas toujours suffisant pour ce genre de travail. Je connaissais tout autour de moi de puissant épéiste mais au final il périssait un par un. Ils n'avaient pas cette flamme de se battre mais seulement la volonté d'accumuler du pouvoir pour de mauvaises raisons leur faisant perdre au final leurs objectifs finals.

De plus, être jeté ainsi dans cette épreuve pouvait avoir de grave répercussion pour elle. Que ce soit physique mais aussi mentale. Il y aurait des morts sur son chemin, des esprits maléfiques qui roderont pour l'éliminer et bien d'autres choses présentant la cruauté humaine. Elle ne connaissait pas véritablement son destin, son identité, je ne pouvais pas lui dire toute la vérité en ce qui concernait la mort de ses parents et la malédiction qui planait depuis des générations sur sa famille ainsi que par conséquence sur elle. Ou alors elle voudrait se venger et changer son destin qui était déjà de progresser...mais je devais lui faire confiance…elle serait capable de comprendre…de prendre la bonne décision, quelles soient bonnes ou mauvaises. Maintenant c'était ses propres choix.

Oui c'était la survis de ces deux familles dont il était question, elle ne pouvait réchapper à sa tâche bien cruelle. Elle devrait prendre des décisions. Je savais qu'à cet instant, je ne serai certainement plus là pour la guider.

''Yomi ?''

''Oui père.'' Répondit elle avec sérieux. Je cherchais derrière moi un objet d'une grande importance et je lui remis alors qu'elle semblait sans voix.

''Père…c'est l'épée de votre famille.'' S'écria t-elle en admirant l'arme dans son étui noir.

''La tienne maintenant, tu fais aussi partie de cette famille.''

''C'est un grand honneur mais je ne peux l'accepter, elle est inestimable.''

''Yomi, tu es mon héritière et cette arme de revient de droit, alors qu'elle serve à quelque chose d'utile en te protégeant ainsi que les personnes qui ont besoin de ton assistance. Alors que tu la reçois aujourd'hui ou plus tard c'est de même. Elle t'appartient et à toi seule.'' Insistais-je en prenant ses mains pour qu'elle contemple la beauté de la lame. Un son s'y échappa, la lame était d'une perfection et reflété la lumière du jour ainsi que le visage de ceux qui contemplait l'arme.

''Merci. J'en prendrais un très grand soin'' Répondit timidement Yomi alors que je souriais tendrement mais il s'effaça soudainement lorsque je vis que l'hélicoptère perdait de l'altitude puis vint le tour d'une forte explosion.

**_P.D.V Yomi_**

Je me mis à courir la plus rapidement possible en avant dans cette épaisse forêt ne sachant où me diriger à cause de cette fumée épaisse qui m'entourait continuellement et m'irradiait la vision. Le sang s'écoulait lentement des mes globes oculaires. Les yeux fermés, j'essayais de me repérer aux bruits. Une odeur abominable de pourriture et de gaz nocif s'échappait de divers cadavres dont j'essayais d'oublier la nature. L'esprit troublé par ce crash inattendu, j'essayais de reprendre mes esprits comme je le pouvais malgré les tiraillements de mes blessures à mon bras ainsi que ma cuisse.

Mon père et moi-même nous avions été séparés à cause d'une explosion de notre hélicoptère dû par les attaques extérieures. Je ne l'avais pas vu lors de mon abrupt réveille, il fallait que je sache ce qui s'était passé mais surtout je devais le retrouver. Pour cela je ne devais pas rester sur place comme une cible de choix pour mes ennemis, c'était probablement ce qu'avait fait père. Mais je savais aussi que je devais accomplir ma mission. J'avais peur de ce que j'allais rencontrer mais je devais rester forte. J'essayais de passer les obstacles qui se présentèrent en face de moi, l'épée à la main que ce soit les arbres, monstres et explosions de tous les côtés. J'étais comme encerclée de toute part, le moindre faux-pas et j'étais morte. Ce n'était plus un entraînement, j'en avais grandement conscience. Je mettais en cet instant ma vie en jeu.

Je voyais en ma direction un imposant lézard fait de lave crachant des boules de feu ardent sur ses ennemis qui périssaient carboniser en une fraction seconde telle que de la cendre. Je ne fis pas attention à son air menaçant, il souffla une sorte de fumée verte qui était nocive car cela rongeait les arbres qui s'affaissèrent en poussière. J'ai eu e temps de bondir en l'air pour éviter ce souffle dangereux. J'allais sans perdre un instant en sa direction pour ne pas qu'il contre-attaque. Il utilisa sa longue queue pour me repousser, je la pris de plein fouet volant plusieurs mètres sans m'arrêter. J'ai eu le réflexe d'amortir ma chute contre un arbre qui me servit d'appui pour la suite de mon attaque. Plus de vitesse dans les jambes, j'étais déjà à son niveau, le monstre ouvra la gueule pour me dévorer, je scindais avec aisance la boule de feux en deux et j'avais devancé ce monstre qui se trouva maintenant derrière moi. J'entendis une plainte de souffrance et le sol se mit à trembler. Un de moins, je continuais ainsi ma lancée ne sachant pas sur quel ennemi j'allais me retrouver.

Soudainement, je me mis à arrêter, le souffle couplé je me tenais debout avec l'aide de mon épée. Je ne savais ce qui se passait dans mon corps. Mon coeur semblait se serrer fortement m'étouffant. Je serrais fortement le manche de ma lame. Mais que m'arrivait-il ? Je me mis à hurler d'agonie, ma vision était plus la même qu'auparavant ainsi que mes sens qui étaient comme décuplé. Je voyais chaque détailles à plusieurs mètres que se soit les cailloux, arbres, en vert et derrière les obstacles les ennemis qui étaient colorés de noir et violet ainsi qu'une lumière bleue ciel ou devrais-je une aura bleutée. Je n'avais plus le contrôle sur on corps qui se déplaçait contre ma volonté, j'avais l'impression d'être spectatrice de mes propres actes...est-ce que j'étais possédé en cet instant ? Mais par quoi ou devrais-je dire quoi ? Je devais reprendre le contrôle de mon corps avant qu'il ne soit trop tard...

_**PDV Kagura**_

J'avais peur, j'étais effrayée et toute seule…je ne savais pas ce qui se passait en cet instant. J'étais perdu et sans aide extérieur…est-ce que j'allais mourir comme mes parents ? Ces monstres effrayants n'arrêtaient pas de me poursuivre depuis le tout début. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait, je n'avais pas conscience qu'il existait dans ce monde ces êtres aussi effrayants. J'étais toute seule, entourée par les cries de monstres, des gens et je ne pouvais rien faire pour arrêter cette boucherie. Je n'arrêtais pas de trembler, j'étais caché derrière un tronc d'arbre en voie de pourrissement et ces odeurs de putréfaction qui environnait l'air ainsi que cette odeur de souffre. Je me ressaisis les évènements d'auparavant. Ma tante et moi-même nous étions en train de nous promener dans cette même forêt et puis ces monstres sont apparu les un après les autres. Et ma tutrice était étrange, son regard n'était plus celui que je connaissais. Et ces mots qu'elle avait prononcées, ce sacrifice qu'elle voulait faire de moi pour le mal. Elle n'était pas humaine, j'avais appris que cette chose avait pris le corps de ma tante pendant tout ce temps. Et attendait le bon moment pour se montrer.

''Kagura...je sais que tu es là. Montre toi.'' Je voyais une ombre en fasse de moi, était-ce la fin pour moi ?


End file.
